


Last Dance

by FreshBrains



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Prom, The core four, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “This is tragic,” Veronica says, face solemn as she watches the dance floor. “All of it. Utter tragedy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_fic prompt: _Any+Any, The Prom (Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode title)_.

“This is tragic,” Veronica says, face solemn as she watches the dance floor. “All of it. Utter tragedy.”

“No,” Jughead says, “this is the best day of our lives.” He holds out the flask he found under his dad’s bed, filled with cinnamon whisky. Veronica knocks her glass of rum-spiked punch against it in a dreary _salud_.

“For the record,” Veronica says, pointing at their two best friends in the middle of the gym, “ _that_ was not mine. That isn’t a rum-drunk. That’s a Fireball-drunk.” Archie’s feet skitter unsteadily on the floor, his red bowtie comically crooked. Everyone on the floor is too pumped to notice them, but their happiness is infectious, their cheeks pink, their eyes glassy.

“But what about _that_?” Betty twirls in her puffy pink dress, the skirt fanning around her, arms in the air. Her Prom Queen crown dangles off her head, trapped by one strand of blonde hair, and her shoes have long since been abandoned.

“Okay, I’ll take responsibility,” Veronica says grimly, waving and smiling when Betty calls to her.

“Weatherbee alert,” Jughead says, tossing the flask into a pile of confetti and crumpled cups on the table. He holds out his hand with a flourish. “Veronica Lodge, may I have this dance?”

“Only if I can lead,” she says, primly taking his hand.

“Have you ever not?” Jughead drapes his arms over her shoulders as they spin.

By the time the song changes to something softer, Archie and Betty tumble into them, giggling and wobbly and in need of hugs.

“Best prom _ever_ ,” Betty slurs, sinking into Veronica’s arms, one hand still tight around Archie’s wrist.

“Sure, B,” Jughead agrees, Archie’s arm tight around his shoulder. He winks at Veronica as form a tight circle, winding down from their high. “Best prom ever.”


End file.
